The present invention relates to monitoring analyzing and managing performance of data processing systems, components of such systems, software applications operating on such systems and like, and more particularly to a method and system for performance analysis of data processing systems, such as a Java 2 Platform, Enterprise Edition (J2EE) environment, or similar environment or system.
Monitoring, analyzing and managing the performance of a data processing system, a web-based enterprise system, such as a Java 2 Platform, Enterprise Edition (J2EE) system, or similar systems and their components and application programming interfaces (APIs), can be extremely challenging, if not a close to an impossible task. Java and J2EE are trademarks of Sun Microsystems in the United States, other countries or both. Understanding which components and APIs are important to manage requires in-depth knowledge. Considering thousands of lines of code and that hundreds or thousands of components and APIs must be tracked continually, all of which may execute in seconds or milliseconds, the task of manually monitoring such systems becomes unfeasible for the administrator or infrastructure manager. Utilities have been developed to help, but to date these programs have been largely focused on preproduction development processes such as code profiling.